


Smoke and Snow

by Ostriich



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Smoking, Snow, Winter, just gonna cram all those tags in, no kisses but that's ok, so many nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostriich/pseuds/Ostriich
Summary: Jesse is caught by Hanzo smoking on the balcony at midnight in the middle of winter, but Jesse convinces Hanzo to have a smoke with him instead of getting upset about his bad habits. They had been unofficially married for a while now, so Jesse already knew his ways around dodging Hanzo's scolding--this wasn't any different. He also knew that Hanzo, whether in the heat of the summer or in the snow flurries of winter like this one, had always been the most beautiful man he's ever seen.





	Smoke and Snow

Jesse’s breath was cold in the air. From clear to a gentle white cloud, followed by a pause before smoke, Jesse’s smooth pattern of a drag after a few seconds of allowing the bitter air to fill his lungs again was something he had felt before.   
  
Winter was personally one of his favorite times of the year, especially in the more northern states, unlike New Mexico, his old home. The snowfall was delicate and almost always unnatural to him, yet he craved it and adored the sights, smells, and overall sensation. It never snowed in the south. He liked living up here, where everything seemed quieter, less crowded, and generally just... more peaceful. Sure, Jesse could go back to being a vigilante, but why do that when he had the perfect life here?   
  
The sliding door of the apartment opened, and gentle boots crunched the snow that had fallen onto the balcony Jesse was resting on. A smile spread across the cowboy’s face when he glanced back over his shoulder to see his dearest Hanzo. The man with a graying beard, graying hair, and a bridge piercing had always looked handsome to him, but in the yellow light of the lamps shining against the snowfall, he looked especially gorgeous. His rosy lips only seemed more kissable than before.    
  
“Why are you up so late?” Hanzo questioned, his delicate voice flitting through the air like a snowflake with no echo. Jesse could listen to that crisp, hard speech pattern he had for hours. He never had much to say, and it made the cowboy disappointed to say the least.   
  
After pulling the cigarette from his lips and blowing out smoke, he asked in return, “What time is it?” Hanzo stepped closer, a hand resting on Jesse’s arm, which was propped up against the ledge of the balcony.   
  
“Midnight, I believe. Later than that. You should get to bed, you know. You open up shop tomorrow as always.” Jesse had retired the whole vigilante thing to open up a small flower place; it didn’t bring a large income, but it was enough for him and Hanzo to live off of together. Most of the customers were just little old ladies or lovestruck spouses that wanted to get their partner only the best flowers and it didn’t bother Jesse in the slightest that he had some frequents. He found it rather endearing, actually. It didn’t bother Jesse in the slightest that it was midnight, either, because even Hanzo knew that Jesse sometimes needed to get a smoke in.    
  
He lowered his head and let his hand card through his hair, a soft laugh leaving him at the thought. “I’ll be fine, sugar bean. Just gimme a few more cigs and I’ll be back in bed with ya. You gotta get some sleep, too. Need to get in that beauty sleep or I might not wanna kiss you anymore.”    
  
That made Hanzo chuckle, which was rare in itself as Hanzo had always been a hard wall to break down, and Jesse couldn’t fight back the smile when he lifted his head to see the grin on Hanzo’s lips. That sweet, sweet grin that showed all of his teeth... He couldn’t get enough of it.   
  
“You can get a few more cigarettes tomorrow. Alright? I hate you smoking so late. This is getting out of hand.” When Hanzo reached for the box, Jesse grabbed it and held it away, but not too much. Jesse loved his cigs.   
  
Jesse interjected when he saw the pout forming on Hanzo’s expression, “If I let you have one, will ya just give me five or ten more minutes, baby doll?” The nicknames were something Jesse just couldn’t get rid of from his vocabulary as if they had been engrained in his mind. Hanzo’s face shifted into something a bit distasteful, but soon enough he just sighed, holding out his hand. Jesse gladly set a cigarette on Hanzo’s palm, waited for him to place it between his lips, then lit it for him.   
  
When Hanzo took the drag, he took it slow and calculated. Jesse watched the way his chest rose and his eyes fluttered shut while he took in a deep breath that made the cigarette flare with a glow. His long eyelashes glimmered from the snow, his pink and delicate lips held the cigarette thoughtfully, and his thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration. All Jesse could think was what he said to him at that moment: “You’re awful pretty, Hanny bee... did ya know that?”   
  
Hanny bee. His favorite nickname. Hanzo’s? Not so much. What a _buzz_ kill. Heheh.   
  
Hanzo blinked his eyes open with that, breathing out smoke like a dragon through his parted lips and flared nostrils as his chocolate orbs gazed up to Jesse. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips. “I guess I should get the hint after you have told me plenty of times,” he responded. It earned a small laugh from Jesse. At least they shared some humor. It was good to know Hanzo wasn’t reverting back to the way he was when they first met.   
  
Jesse smothered his cigarette out on the snow of the balcony and tossed it in the ash tray in the same snowed over condition, reaching in the box for another cigarette to light for himself.   
  
When he flicked on the lighter, his eyes landed on Hanzo, who was currently watching Jesse with a somewhat small posture and an equally small but sweet smile. The light from the lamp above him made a glimmer in Hanzo’s eyes only more obvious than before. The entirety of the yellow gleam caked with the white of the snow just let Hanzo look like a god with his perfect cheekbones and eyes like two endless pools for Jesse to get lost in, those pearly whites of his almost glowing.    
  
Jesse shook his head and grinned when he shook out the lighter and let himself take a long, calculated drag. His gaze scanned the snowy sidewalk that ran through the inside of the apartment complex between the buildings. The lawns around it had become a blanket of white, the only disturbance seen in a spot where it was apparent that a dog had taken a few steps before going back inside with his owner. The other buildings, themselves were obstructed by the white flurry, something like a cloud that censored everything in his view.    
  
It was always pleasant to be pulled from his thoughts by the gentle grasp of Hanzo’s hand around his own. The sudden warmth shared between their palms was natural, so he wasn’t too bothered with pulling away or looking down at him immediately, taking his time to savor the sensation before gazing to his lover. Jesse let his thumb brush against Hanzo’s ring on his finger. In his left hand, the one that Jesse was holding the cigarette in, his metal thumb prodded at his own ring. He knew that it was all unofficial, but it still sent butterflies to his stomach at the thought.   
  
“The snow makes your freckles stand out,” said Hanzo in his low voice.   
  
Jesse smiled brighter than before. “And the snow makes yer hair even grayer, jellybean,” he responded. When his arm was shoved slightly, he wasn’t even bothered. All he could listen to was that laugh that Hanzo replied with; that sweet, chiming little thing that made Jesse fall even more in love, just as the snow made Hanzo even more beautiful.


End file.
